The main component of a rotary press for making tablets is the rotor or the rotor package. The rotor consists of a die plate and guides for the upper and lower punches. In known presses, these parts are mostly manufactured in one piece. Further vital components are cam segments which control the position of the upper and lower punches in the guides, and at least one upper and one lower pressure roller in the press station in which the pressure roller press upper and lower punches against each other in order to compress the material to be compressed in the dies of the die plate. In known rotary presses for making tablets, the rotor is connected to a central, upright rotor shaft which is supported for rotation in the machine casing. The rotor shaft is driven by an electric drive motor which is placed in the machine casing and which is coupled, by a belt drive or something similar, to a reduction gear the output shaft of which is coupled to the rotor shaft.